Cauchemar ?
by gsr45
Summary: Grissom est fatigué, Sara est étrange mais est-ce la réalité ?


Evidement aucun des personnages de CSI ne m'appartient. Dommage, parce que Grissom.

Enfin arrêtons de rêver. Ils appartiennent à qui de droit.

Bonne lecture à vous tous

Merci d'avance pour les reviews

--------------------------

Cauchemar ?

Grissom rentra chez lui, après une « passionnante » nuit à travailler sur la paperasse, il avait dû rester dans son bureau pendant tout son service alors que ses CSI étaient sur le terrain. En effet la pile de papier à remplir s'entassait sur son bureau, et ne faisait qu'augmenter. C'était bien la seule chose dans son travail qu'il détestait.

Il était environ 8 heures du matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il se prépara un petit déjeuner, puisqu'il avait refusé d'aller au Dîner avec ses collègues. Il préférait être au calme chez lui.

Il était installé sur ilot central de la cuisine avec son petit déjeuner devant lui depuis environ un quart d'heure. Son regard dans le vide, il fixait un point imaginaire, son esprit partait dans toutes les directions, le labo, les enquêtes, les collègues enfin disons plus tôt une collègue…

Finalement, il ne mangea pas ce qu'il s'était préparé, alors il jeta les tartines à la poubelle, et le café dans l'évier de la cuisine, puis il lava sa tasse et la rangea, une fois qu'elle fut essuyée.

Il partit dans sa chambre et se coucha tout habillé, il n'avait pas la force ou le courage de se changer, il resta allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il ne sut combien de temps, il était resté dans cette position avant que le sommeil ne vienne le chercher, il avait réfléchit à ses actions passées et futures.

Pendant le temps où le sommeil l'avait emmené dans les bras de Morphée, Grissom était agité. Et lorsque le réveil sonna vers les 16 h 30, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être reposé, au contraire, il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Il prit une douche, se changea et prit la route du labo, voulant être sur de pouvoir travailler au calme.

&&&

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait au volant de son SUV sur le parking du labo. Avec un courage qu'il lui demandait beaucoup d'effort, il sortit de son véhicule et partit rejoindre son bureau les épaules baissé et les yeux rivés au sol.

Arrivé dans les couloirs, son regard fut attiré par une personne, une brune aux yeux caramel, il pénétra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait entrain d'examiner des preuves pour une enquête.

Il la contemplait, il voulait lui parler mais comment l'aborder. Alors le plus simplement du monde, il dit.

G – Sara.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer dans le labo, elle sursauta de surprise.

S – Grissom ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avec un regard pénétrant asseyant de savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

G – Vous n'êtes pas allée déjeuner avec les autres ?

S – Non, je voulais essayer de trouver quelque chose sur ces indices.

G – Sara,… Vous devez vous reposer, je ne vous ai jamais vu avec des yeux comme ça.

S – Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi.

G – Mais pourqu…

S – Tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis un peu fâchée avec Hank, alors…

G – Vous vivez avec lui ?

Grissom ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle, il croyait que Sara était célibataire.

S – Oui, depuis environ 6 mois.

G – 6 mois ? Mais je ne le savais pas.

S – Je n'ébruite pas ma vie privée, je crois que personne n'est au courant ici.

G – Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans mon bureau.

S – Merci Grissom.

Il sortit de la pièce dans un état d'esprit pire que celui dans lequel il y était entré. Afin d'encaisser l'information que Sara venait de lui donner, il alla en salle de pause pour se servir un café noir, bien fort. Puis, il partit vers son bureau, pour s'y enfermer.

&&&

Il était environ 19 heures, et Grissom remplissait toujours les papiers qui empêchaient de voir la véritable couleur de son bureau. Quant il entendit des pas devant sa porte. Il leva la tête et devant lui se tenait la jolie brunette.

S – Grissom ?

G – Oui ?

S – Je ne vous dérange pas ?

G – Non jamais, vous vouliez de l'aide pour votre affaire ?

S – Non… enfin… Je voulais prendre une pause… enfin boire un café… et je me demandais si vous vouliez en boire un avec moi ?

G – Je veux bien merci, de venir me le proposer.

Il se leva et alla retrouver son enquêtrice à l'entrée de son office. Ils marchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, dans un silence agréable. Arrivés en salle de pause, Sara se dirigea vers la cafetière mais Grissom la retint par le bras.

S – Aie

G – Je suis désolé Sara, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, je n'ai pas sentit que je vous serrais le bras si fort.

S – Non ce n'est pas votre faute, Griss.

G – Sara, est-ce que ça va ?

Sara croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, en signe distinct de protection, Grissom connaissait parfaitement les mimiques des gens lorsqu'ils étaient sur la défensive, il avait déjà vu des dizaines de gens dans cet état d'esprit.

Un instant le regard de Grissom se fixa sur le bras droit de Sara exactement au même endroit, où il l'avait touché quelques secondes au paravent. Il aperçut une marque qui dépassait de la manche de son T-shirt. Il s'approcha alors de Sara qui était partie prés de la fenêtre sans même s'en rendre compte, il souleva la manche, mais quand Sara sentit la main de Grissom la toucher, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

G – Sara qui vous a fait cette marque ?

S – Personne, Grissom, je me suis cognée.

Grissom se mit réfléchir sur le comportement de Sara. Encore un signe, c'est le deuxième en quelques minutes, ce n'est pas normal, on dirait qu'elle peur moi, je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal.

Finalement Sara le sortit de ses pensées, quand elle lui offrit une tasse de liquide ambré.

G – Merci.

S – De rien, c'est moi qui vous l'ai proposé.

Il la remercia une nouvelle fois d'un hochement de la tête.

Ils buvaient leur café dans silence quasi religieux, aucun ne savait comment entamer la conversation sur un sujet aussi délicat que celui là. Alors ils se plongèrent chacun dans une revue, scientifique pour Sara, et des mots croisés pour Grissom

&&&

L'heure du début du service arrivait à grands pas, Grissom et Sara furent sortis de leur lecture par les rires de leurs collègues qui arrivaient à leur tour pour prendre leur service, et ainsi résoudre des crimes et mettre des criminels en prison.

Catherine entra la première dans la pièce, elle était entourée de Nick et Warrick ses « gardes du corps ».

C – Vous êtes déjà là tous les deux ?

G – S – Oui

N – Sara, tu es rentrée chez toi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur pour le supplier silencieusement de ne rien dire.

S – Oui, Nick, je suis rentrée.

W – Il nous reste du café ?

G – Bien sur, servez-vous.

C – N – W – Merci.

En homme bien élevé qu'il était, Nick fit le service pour les deux collègues, et tous les cinq finirent leurs beuvrages dans une ambiance calme et reposante pour les esprits aiguisés qu'ils possédaient tous.

Grissom les « réveilla » en leur donnant les assignations.

G – Ce soir, pour toi Nick un cambriolage dans une banque, tu prends Greg avec toi, Catherine et Warrick un accident de voitures sur l'autoroute.

Les quatre enquêteurs sortirent dans un brouhaha monstre qui exaspéra Grissom au plus haut point.

S – Vous ne me donnez pas d'enquête à moi ?

G – Non, il faut que je vous parle.

S – De quoi, voulez-vous parlez.

G – De ce que vous voudrez, je serais dans mon bureau toute la nuit.

Et il sortit de la salle de pause sans un mot de plus, laissant Sara dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle partit dans son labo pour continuer d'examiner une ancienne pièce à conviction pour une affaire classée sans suite.

Arrivée dans la pièce, où était étalés les indices qu'elle examinait avant de prendre sa pause, Sara ne pouvait se concentrer sur son travail, son esprit partait dans la direction de son supérieur, elle resta le regard dans le vide pendant de longues minutes, si bien que quant elle reprit ses esprit, il n'était pas loin de minuit.

&&&

Elle se décida à aller de nouveau se faire un café, mais quant elle passa devant le bureau de Grissom, elle vit sa lampe de bureau allumée, qui n'éclairait que les papiers qu'il lisait.

Elle pénétra dans l'antre de l'entomologiste, et s'installa face à lui, qui leva la tête de ses papiers surpris de la voir assise devant lui.

Seule la lumière de la lampe assurait l'allumage de la pièce.

G – Sara, vous…

S – Je n'ai rien trouvé de nouveau dans cette affaire.

G – Dommage.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait, et surtout devait avoir confiance en Grissom, mais comment se confier à quelqu'un alors qu'on ne l'a jamais fait.

Alors l'ambiance devenant trop pesant pour elle, Sara se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, à peine eut-elle le temps de faire la moitié du chemin que Grissom l'arrêta.

G – Sara ? Attendez, s'il vous plait.

Elle se retourna et se trouva à moins de distance qu'elle l'avait cru, en effet Gil s'était levé lui aussi et s'était stopper dans son élan au milieu de son bureau.

S – Grissom.

Grissom vit dans le regard de la brunette une étincelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

G – Sara, je ne veux pas vous faire peur ou même vous faire du mal.

S – Je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour moi.

G – Vous pouvez avoir confiance, je ne vous trahirais pas.

S – J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes peut-être le seul en qui, j'ai encore confiance.

Grissom lui tendit la main et l'invita à s'assoir, elle le suivit sans réticences, avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil à ses cotés, Gil alla fermer la porte, cette conversation n'avait pas besoin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

S – Merci.

G – Comment vous êtes vous fait cette marque ?

Elle baissa les yeux, croiser son regard bleu intense, contenant une inquiétude qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, était beaucoup trop difficile à cet instant précis.

S – Je me suis cognée contre la poignée de la porte. Répéta-t-elle comme quelques heures auparavant

G – Sara

Il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité, mais la forcée à parler n'était pas la bonne solution.

G – Je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit, Sara, mais je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Sara leva enfin les yeux vers son supérieur, il y avait effectivement de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de la tendresse.

S – Très bien, je vais tout vous dire, mais pas ici. Est-ce que l'on peut aller ailleurs, s'il vous plait ?

G – Bien sur, on va où vous voulez ? Allez chercher votre veste, je vous attends à l'accueil.

S – D'accord.

Ils partirent tous les deux, marchant cote à cote, dans les couloirs du labo, il laissa Sara prendre sa veste pendant qu'il allait à l'accueil.

G – Judy, je prends ma soirée, s'il y a un souci voyez ça avec Catherine.

J – Très bien Docteur Grissom.

G – Oh Judy, Sara est malade, je la raccompagne chez elle.

J – Bonne nuit Docteur Grissom.

Sara arriva à ce moment devant le bureau de la standardiste.

J – Bonne nuit Sara à demain.

S – Bonne nuit Judy.

Judy comprit pourquoi le responsable du labo voulait ramener son enquêtrice chez elle, Sara avait effectivement une mine affreuse, mais Judy l'avait remarqué depuis quelque temps déjà.

Arrivés sur le parking, ils montèrent tous les deux dans le SUV de Grissom.

G – Alors, où va-t-on ?

S – Je connais un **Breakfast ouvert toute la nuit, si ça ne vous ennuie pas ?**

**G – Non, bien sur, ce qui m'ennuie c'est ce qui vous arrive en ce moment.**

Le trajet se fit dans un silence qu'aucun des deux experts ne voulaient briser.

&&&

Il s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre à une table éloignée des autres clients, le besoin de solitude et de calme leur étaient nécessaire. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

Serveuse – Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

S – Un café noir.

G – La même chose, merci.

Le silence se réinstalla le temps que leur commande leur soit servie, ce qui fut fait dans les 2 minutes qui suivirent. Grissom ne le supportant plus, décida de le rompre.

G – Sara ?

S – Je sais Grissom, mais j'ai peur.

G – N'ayez pas peur de moi, je ne veux que vous aider.

S – Je sais, c'est difficile de parler de tout ça.

G – Vous préférez que je vous pose des questions, au lieu de tout me raconter ?

S – Oui.

Grissom se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas expert en relation humaine. Mais, il devait faire un effort pour sa CSI, elle le méritait, et il fallait qu'il sache qui la mettait dans cet état. Il essayait de prendre sur lui et de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras afin du lui enlever tous les mauvais moments.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Grissom se lança.

G – Vous ne vous êtes pas cogné ?

S – Pas vraiment.

G – On vous a frappée ?

S – Oui.

G – Depuis combien de temps ?

S – Quelques semaines.

G – Combien ?

S – 3 mois.

G – Vous avez d'autres marques ailleurs ?

S – Oui.

G – C'est toujours la même personne qui vous fait ça ?

S – Oui.

G – C'est lui n'est pas ?

S – Oui

G – Comment ça a commencé ?

S – A cause de vous.

G – Pardon.

Grissom ne comprenait pas en quoi il était le responsable de ce que subissait Sara depuis 3 mois maintenant. Il ne se passait rien de bien terrible entre eux, juste une collaboration entre deux professionnels qui sont passionnés par leur métier.

Ensemble, ils finirent leur tasse de café. Ils savaient quand même que la conversation était loin d'être finie.

G – Je ne comprends pas en quoi je suis coupable ?

S – Non, vous n'êtes pas coupable, Grissom, tout cela n'est pas votre faute.

G – Mais vous venez de dire…

S – Hank est jaloux.

G – De moi ?

S – Non pas de vous, personnellement, mais de ce qu'il y a entre nous.

G – Sara, voyons, il n'y a rien entre nous.

S – Je le sais mais Hank est loin d'en être convaincu.

G – Comment cela a commencé ?

S – Il y a trois mois, nous déjeunions tous ensemble au Diner en face du labo.

G – Je me souviens, ils sont tous partis et nous sommes restés seuls au restaurant.

S – Oui, et Hank est passé devant le diner, et il nous a vu.

G – Et il en a déduit que nous nous voyons seuls en dehors du boulot.

S – Exact. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais il n'a rien voulu savoir…

G – Et il vous a frappé.

Sara finit cette conversation les larmes aux yeux, Grissom ne supportait de voire ses yeux chocolat embués de larmes, alors il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir avec lequel, il essuya les trainées humides sur les joues de la brunette.

G – Sara, il faut que vous me promettiez de me téléphoner à n'importe quelle heure, de jour comme de nuit.

Il lui tendit une carte de visite sur laquelle se trouvait tous ses numéros de téléphone – le fixe de sa maison, son portable privé, son portable professionnel, ainsi que celui de son bureau au laboratoire.

S – Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Grissom.

G – Sara, il faut me le promettre, vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous le voulez, pour parler de ce que vous voulez, je serais toujours là pour vous écouter et vous aider du mieux que je peux.

S – Grissom, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

G – Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

S – Il faut que je rentre avant…

G – Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir retenue si longtemps.

Grissom paya pour les boissons, et ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Une fois arrivée sur le parking, il lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle monte côté passager. Gil ramena Sara sur le parking du labo afin qu'elle prenne sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

Après un dernier au revoir et une dernière promesse de la part de Sara, qui devait l'appeler si elle en avait besoin ou seulement envie, ils se séparèrent, et chacun prit la direction de son appartement.

&&&

Quant il arriva chez lui, il était presque midi, Grissom avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air, alors il s'était promené dans les rues piétonnes de Vegas, le fait de croiser de parfaits inconnus lui avait fait du bien, il avait pu repenser tranquillement à ce que Sara lui avait appris. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle ne souriait plus, mangeait moins, et refusait les petits déjeuners entre collègues depuis quelques semaines déjà. C'est quand même lui qui la connaissait depuis le plus longtemps dans l'équipe, comment avait-il pu rester si aveugle à sa souffrance. Mais maintenant que le premier pas était fait, il continuerait de l'aider, à se reconstruire, à faire confiance de nouveau.

Il pénétra encore une fois seul dans son appartement, il se prépara un sandwich, prit une bière fraiche et s'installa sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. A la télé était diffusé un reportage sur des fourmis, que Grissom avait déjà vu plusieurs fois.

Comme pour tenir la promesse, qu'il avait faite à Sara, il avait posé à coté de lui ses différents téléphones. Et comme, il y avait une transmission de pensée entre les deux experts, le portable perso de Gil se mit à sonner. Il finit sa bouchée de sandwich et décrocha sans regarder le nom du correspondant.

G – Grissom !

S – Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas ?

G – Sara ? Non vous ne me dérangez pas, je viens de rentrer y pas dix minutes.

S – Ho désolée je ne savais pas.

G - Non ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que ça va Sara ? Il ne vous a pas… touchée ?

S – Non, il n'est pas rentré. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure.

G – J'ai apprécié que vous vous confiiez à moi, je sais que ce n'était pas facile.

S – Grissom, est-ce que l'on pourrait...

G – Sara ?

S - …

G – Sara ? Que se passe-t-il ?

S - …

Grissom tendit l'oreille à ce qui se passait au bout du combiné que tenait Sara. Il entendait des cris sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se disait entre les deux personnes. Puis la communication fut coupée, alors il comprit que le combiné était tombé par terre et s'était brisé.

G – SARAAAAAAAA, NOOOOOOONNNNN

Gil avait une fois de plus eu le sommeil tellement agité qu'il réveilla la personne qui partageait ses nuits depuis quelques mois déjà. Gil se réveilla en sueur, il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, une main sur sa taille, alors il tourna la tête pour voir la personne qui se trouvait dans le même lit qui lui.

Il rencontra un regard chocolat pleins d'amour.

G – Sara ?

S – Oui mon amour ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

G – Hum, hum.

S – Tu veux me le raconter ?

G – Non, c'était vilain.

S – D'accord.

G – Sara, pourquoi Hank te cherchait au labo ce matin ?

S – Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu.

G – Je peux te demander un service ?

S – Tout ce que tu voudras.

G – J'aimerais que tu ne revoies pas.

S – Je n'en pas l'intention

G – Je t'aime Sara.

S – Moi aussi, je t'aime Gil

FIN


End file.
